Naruto Neo Season 2
by mastersword124356
Summary: This is the sequil to Naruto Neo. Yuudai now must team up with new heros to bring Forte back to life.
1. A Baoa Qu

Naruto Neo Season 2

If you don't know what happened read naruto neo.

Yuudai was shocked. this Axel just told them they could bring back Forte. This was impossable how could it be done? He must be lieing. And if theres one thing you dont want to do to Yuudai It's lie.

Yuudai: I'll kill you for insulting him!!!!

He lunged at Axel just as Deokishisu saw he was smileing. He new what was going to happen.

Deokishisu: Yuudai watch out!!!!

Just then Axel took his two guns and aimed at Yuudai.

Axel: Ninja art: chakara bullels jutsu.

Thousands of bullets fired at Yuudai until he collapsed on the ground.

When he woke up he was in the hosbittle again. He thought he would have to lie about Michel Jackson again but he didn't.

He now knew never to atack Axel.

Yuudai left his room and found Axel talking to Deokishisu, Calvin, Hinata, Django, Gama, Sauske, Sakura, and Naruto.

Axel: Well good to see you Yuudai now lets get back to what we were talking about. How to revive Forte.

Naruto: Can we use the dragon balls?

Axel: This is not Dragon Ball Z!!!!

Sauske: What the dobe means is how do we bring him back?

Axel: There are four bones of chaos these are the bones of A Baoa Qu. We need to get the jaw, the right claw, and the left claw then the tower of the champion will apear. We must get to the top and get the final bone the skull. Then we can ask him to grant us a wish.

Yuudai: Can you repeat that slowly.

Axel: No!!!!

Ok that was the first chapter. Sorry if it sucked. Anyway anything somone owns doesn't belong to me unless I am the someone. Also I might have authors have a cameo or there original character have a cameo if you tell me it's ok. This workes like Naruto Dares Just tell me in a review if you want to have you or your character make a cameo. Also If an author wants to make a cameo you have to have a backround story with you in Naruto as a Naruo character. Also some authors if they want to will become main characters in this story but I plan to have that in the sequil. Any complaimts and I'll hit you with my wierdsword. Bye.


	2. 7 7 07 Special

NARUTO NEO 7-7-07 SPECIAL

Yuudai: Hi everyone. Mastersword wants you to know.

Calvin: That even though we're not real.

Deokishisu: We are still celebrating the day. It's the luckyst day in the century.

Axel: And to celebrate and honor this day.

Djanjo: We're having a character desing contest.

Gama: The winners will have their characters become regulars in Naruto Neo.

Sauske: Just P.M. Mastersword and tell him about your character.

Naruto: Don't forget to have a history, description, and personalty for your character.

Sakura: You baka you frogot to tell them about the other thing!!!!

Naruto: Oh, yeah! Also send in a description on what jutsus your character knows.

Hinata: T-there a three c-catagories.

Otenko: Best boy, Best girl, And Best ideas.

Gaara: Each winner will have their character become a regular.

Me: Ok, Now for the rules. Rule One: keep what you submit at a raded T level. Rule Two: everything is required. And Rule Three: Have fun!!!!

Everyone: Happy 7-7-07 to everyone.

Me: Submit your characters. Remember it could be your lucky day.

I don't own anything I don't own. Also if any moods are reedins this can you tell me if I can do this or not. Special thanks to makers of abridged serieses because you gave me this idea.


	3. The Temple Of Alvis

Naruto Neo Season 2

Last time on Naruto Neo.

Sakura: Sauske. I think I'm pregnent and Naruto's the father.

Yuudai: Deokishisu, don't leave me.

Deokishisu: I'm sorry Yuudai. It's just not working out between us.

Yuudai: But I love you.

Sakura: Sauske. I think I'm pregnent and Axel's the father.

Gaara: Hinata! So you were the one who shot Forte!

Hinata: Y-yes it w-was I.

Sakura: Sauske. I think I'm pregnent and Calvins the

Sasuke: No _Beep_ing way.

Sakura: Ok. I lied about that one.

Axel: In order to revive Forte we must gain the seven bones of A Baoa Qu.

Lee: Django. I think I'm pregnent and you're the father.

Now the thrilling conclusion. Wait. Did any of that stuff actualy happen?

Yuudai: Ok so where do we find these bones?

Axel: That I don't know.

Calvin: You've got to be kidding me!!!!

Deokishisu: How the hell will we find them?

Axel: I told you I don't know where they are. But I know how to find them.

Yuudai: What are you talking about?

Axel: We must go to the temple of Alvis the great. There we will find the device he used to call apon A Baoa Qu. If I'm right the device should show us where they are..

Yuudai: This is great so let's go.

Axel: Alright. But only Forte's students may come.

Everyone Else: Fine with me.

Axel: Oh, and Django and Otenko can come.

Django: Sweet.

Everyone went home, packed up, and set off. They walked in the forest for miles until ... they got lost. Big time.

Axel: If we're lost then how come we're in front of the temple.

Shut up or I'll make you watch the 4kids version of One Piece.

Axel: Ok.

Yuudai: So thats the temple.

He pointed at a large building with a statue of Alvis in front.

Deokishisu: No. It's a mini mall.

Yuudai: Realy?

Calvin: No.

They entered the temple and walked into a small room.

Calvin: Wait. This room could be trapped.

Yuudai: That's why I'm takeing the elevator.

Eventualy they get to the room of the device.

Axel: It's a ring. What the hell are we going to do with a ring?!?!

Deokishisu: Take it anyway.

Calvin: Alright now let's go to the gift shop.

I don't own what I don't own. I used quotes from Naruto Abridged and Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged. But I still need your characters. Bye!!!!


End file.
